beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkErigor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Glass Heart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Glass Heart (talk) 22:51, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Manga debut/anime debut Hey. I'm fine with how the debut section is listed so far, at the moment. But, I suppose it'd be more reasonable to put manga above anime. I'll likely switch them around eventually when I'm going to start some work on the Light Novels and the characters involved in them. Re: Spell Master Category Well, I'm the one who began adding the category to some characters like Nasu and Takamiya, so of course I'm up for it. I just haven't gotten around since I'm prioritizing on manga information throughout the wiki. I'll create it in a bit just to get it out of the way, for now. Sure. And aha, thanks for the compliments. Re: Hiaburi High School You can just go ahead and edit the page; don't mind the delete tag, it was added due to poor construction of the article before I was administrator, but it looks like FOAM never got around to deleting it. Also, the image for Mammon was unused and lacked a proper filename. However, you seem to have resolved this second issue on your own so do w/e with it now. It's fine. Don't worry too much about it. Re: Business suit guy in Chapter 220 is Athrun? That was my first thought since this character first appeared back in Chapter 196. I have second thoughts now due to their conflicting personalities though I wouldn't be surprised if there was a link between them in any remote form. Also, because there is no actual confirmation that they are the same person, as you said, I wouldn't put it on the wiki because it's simply speculation to say or imply that they are the same. Re: Mitch and Akinori, demons or humans? The answer should be obvious with what you just said. Re: Renaming Great Demon Lord I'd rather if the articles relating to the Seven Deadly Sins, including the Great Demon Lord, be left on hold for a while. There is very scarce information concerning them and there's also a lot of other stuff that needs to be done. If you want to go rename it, fine. But it'll be a little tasking for me to deal with especially given my busy schedule. Scroll Boxes Hello. So I don't have to revert a dozen edits in the future for the same reason, please don't add scroll boxes to articles unless there are 20 or more references. Even if it's at fourteen to nineteen or w/e, it's best to add if it's at least 20. Thank you. work No big deal, for some uploading and site creation (at least the profile and the first two lines) I'm good enough. But don't count me in for big textwriting. For that is my english not good enough.--Icis Leibgarde (talk) 18:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oga VS Furuichi issue Hello. I saw the disambiguation page but for the time being, I'll leave it there. The whole set up with the volumes and chapter articles that share the same title (such as the Oga VS Furuichi ones) is inconsistent now and needs to be fixed up; like with some stuff on the wiki, I plan on getting to that at a later time after I finish one set of things. I have some time in the next few days so hopefully I'll get everything that I want done by then for the manga information. Shouldn't be too much. Go ahead; it's fine with me. You got most of them in anyway except for the latest two volumes. I don't see what's the main issue. What are you trying to rename those articles to? I had a feeling it was that issue. I've had that issue a bunch of times on a couple of wikis, mostly on Fairy Tail. It's because you renamed the articles Oga VS Furuichi/Takamiya and Lucifer for the chapter articles and leaving a redirect; regular editors usually don't have the option to suppress leaving a redirect. Redirects are technically articles and because there is already an article for Oga VS Furuichi/Takamiya and Lucifer, you cannot rename an article to a currently existing article. Keep that in mind for the future. Anyways, you can just leave the volume/chapter/redirect articles as they are for now. Like I said, I'll get to them soon. Sure. And on a side note, I would appreciate it if you create a signature here (preferably without uploading images solely for it). When you leave your signature here it currently just shows the codes that you use to make it appear.